Mean Girls!
by Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin
Summary: Bella's 17 and was home schooled, then she meets Rosalie Regina Hale, Jessica Gretchen Stanley , and Lauren Karen Mallory at forks high. Soon, she becomes 'Plastic' and begins to fall for Rose's ex Edward. BACED ON THE MOVIE MEAN GIRLS. ON HOLD! SORRY
1. character check

**Chapter 1: character check**

OMG, I saw Rosalie, Alice, and Bella in the same sentence, and this came to me...

_Okay, lets pretend that all the Cullens are HUMAN, and are not in any which way or form RELATED. Rose never meet  
Emmett, and Alice never met Jasper._

**If you haven't seen Mean Girls, it's an awesome movie if you like cat fights!!!!!!!!!  
And if you haven't seen Mean Girls, you may not get this... just warning you.**

**Twilight and Mean Girls AREN'T MINE!!!!!!!!!!! I'm just borrowing them...**

**Sorry this isn't the story, this is just the character list... just so that you all know who's who.**

_**Rosalie Hale-Regina George  
Carlisle Cullen- Regina's Dad  
Esme Cullen-Regina's Mom  
Isabella Swan-Cady Heron  
Charlie Swan-Cady's Dad  
Renee-Cady's Mom  
Lauren Mallory-Karen smith  
Jessica Stanley-Gretchen Wieners  
Jasper Whitlock- Seth (Karen's second cousin)**_

_**Alice Brandon-Janice Ian  
Emmett McCarthy-Damian  
Edward Masen-Aaron Samuels  
Mike Newton-Kevin Knorpore**_

THE LIST MAY GET LONGER AS MORE PEOPLE COME INTO THE STORY!!!!!!


	2. Forks HighDay 1

**HEY PEOPELZZZ!!!!!!**

**Hey, sorry for the lack of updates.... I never have time to myself anymore... which is half the reason that this story was on hold for so long... SORRY!!!!!!!! Anyway, here it is, the first part of Mean Girls! =D enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

Mean Girls is not mine, even though I took the wording directly from the movie. And Twilight isn't mine either, even though I'm borrowing the characters.

_________________

I looked up at my mom and dad as they stood over me. Dad pulled out a brown paper bag. "This is your lunch. There's a dollar in there so you can get sone milk... you can ask one of the big kids where to do that." before he could even hand me my lunch, my mom rushed.

"Do you remember your phone number? I wrote it down for you just in case. Put it in your pocket, I don't want you to lose it. Okay?"she asked worriedly, shoving a scrap of paper into my hands. I have to admit, Renee can worry really easily sometimes... and she can talk really fast. OH, and it's weird having your parents standing over you looking at you with psychotic faces. "You ready?"

I stood up. "Yeah, I think so." I said exasperated and exhilarated at the same time. They didn't need to worry so much. My mom came around and pulled me into a hug, crying, while my dad pulled out a camera.

"It's Bella's big day!" he said as he snapped the picture.

I'm sure if I saw that picture, I would have laughed. My mother looked ridicules, sobbing her eyes out... but I guess it's natural for parents to cry on their kid's first day of school. But that's usually when said kid's five. I'm seventeen... big age difference. But until today, I've been home schooled.

No, I'm not a freak or weirdly really religious or something... no. My family's totally normal... or it would be if there was really was a normal. Dad's a cop, but Renee got a job as a research zoologist, and we've been living in Africa for the last twelve years or so. It was great. But then we had to move back to the USA when mom got off her ten year at the university... who's name I forgot but I know that she was there. So it was good bye Africa... and hello high school. Oh boy.

We moved to a small little town in northwest Washington. Forks, Washington. Who names a city after a eating utensil? What, fifty miles away is there a town named Spoons, Oregon? We couldn't have moved to a worse place. Forks, Washington was rainy (which it was doing now), cloudy, and alien green. It was the total opposite of Africa.

So, here I am, standing in our driveway, holding a brown paper bag, ready to face Forks High. Could this get any better? Don't answer that. I hopped into my truck with a ways good bye to my parents, and I was gone. Finding the school was easy. All I had to do was follow the sighs. A dodo bird could find the way there. After about fifteen minuets, I was looking at an old brick building with bunches of teenagers filing in. There was shoving, balls being tossed, and somehow someone managed to start a little fire in the grass, despite the rain.

The bell rang for first period, and I walked into the class, looking down at my schedule. I looked up and found a lady, leaning against the desk in the front of the room, that looked like a teacher. I walked up to her. "Hi, I don't know if anyone told you about me. I'm a new student here. My name's Bella Swan." she looked down at me (she was taller) with disgust.

"Talk to me again and I'll kick your ***." she said, then turned and sat down. I heard two people laughing, a big guy and a brown haired girl, trying to hold it in, but couldn't. I went to sit at the desk next to the girl, but the girl stopped me.

"You don't want to sit there. Kristen Hadley's boyfriend's going to sit there." sure enough, seconds later a guy slunk into the seat and a full blown make-out session between the two happened.

I moved to sit in another empty seat, but was stopped again. "Uh-uh. He farts a lot." I looked at the overweight guy, and he looked at me. I put on a fake smile and moved to the seat behind the one. Another guy got there first. SO I walked around the room, looking for an empty seat.

"Hey everybody." said Mrs. Goff (A./N. I know that she's a Spanish teacher, but I had no one else to play Mrs. Norberry's part), carrying a cup of coffee and a box of donughts. To make it short and sweet, I ran right into her.

"Oh God! I am so sorry!" I said as I picked up the papers that she dropped.

She sighed. "It's not you, it's bad luck." Mrs. Goff went to get her sweater off because it was drenched in coffee, and unfortunately, the classroom door was wide open. To make it even worse, Principal Greene just happened to be walking by at the same time. Mrs. Goff pulled up her sweater, which pulled up her shirt, which showed off her baby blue bra.

"Mrs. Goff?" said Principal Greene, coming into the classroom.

"My t-shirt's stuck to my sweater, isn't it?" she asked.

I looked up. "Yeah." I helped her pull her sweater down.

"Fantastic," she mumbled.

"Is everything alright in here?" asked principal Greene looking around the class.

"Oh yeah," Mrs. Goff said with a smile.

Principal Greene walked up to Mrs. Goff. "So... uh... how was your summer?" he asked nervously.

"I got divorce." Mrs. Goff said simply.

"Oh. Uh, my carpal tunnel came back." he said holding up a bandaged hand.

Mrs. Goff smiled. "I win."

he put down his hand. "Yes. You do." he smiled. He paused for a few seconds, then turned to face the class. "Well, I just wanted to let everyone know that we have a new student joining us. She just moved here all the way from Africa."

Mrs. Goff looked at an African-American girl sitting in the third row of desks. "Welcome."

The girl looked confused for a second. "I'm from Michigan."

"Great." Mrs. Goff said smiling.

"Her name is Isabella. Isabella Swan. Where are you Isabella?" he asked.

"That's me." I said raising my hand for a second. "And I prefer Bella."

"My apologies. I have a nephew named Anfrnee, and I know how mad he gets when I call his Anthony. Almost as mad as I get when I think about the fact that my sister named him Anfrenee."

Okay, I had no idea what's so ever what that had to do with my being called Bella.

"Well, uh, welcome Bella. And thank you Mr. Greene." said Mrs. Goff.

"Well thank you. And, uh, if you need anything or just wanna talk to somebody...." he trailed off.

"Thanks. Maybe some other time when my shirt isn't see-through." she said sincerely.

"Okay." he said, looking a little down. "Okay, good day everybody." he said walking out of the class.

Alright. I'm not one to judge people, but Mr. Greene was definitely hitting on Mrs. Goff... kinda creepy. Well, welcome to Forks High, Bella. Welcome.

_____________________

**what'd ya think???????**

**Luv it? Hate it? Reviews are much appreciated. =) they keep me happy. And I am really sorry for the long wait. I know some people were really looking forward to this. **


	3. day 2

**HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**As a welcome back to school gift to every one, I'm updating every story I've written that isn't a one-shot..... yes, I have been typing my fingers off for quite some time.... lol, well, on with the stupid disclaimer....**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (I wish I did tho) AND I DO NOT OWN MEAN GIRLS, EVEN THOUGH I'M PRETTY MUCH QUOTING THE ENTIRE THING....... There happy??? U better be, cause I'm not.... lol =D**

* * *

Some day I will find my Edward Cullen. If his hair is not bronze, then I shall dye it. If He does not sparkle in the sun, I will pour glitter in him. If he is not pale, then I shall forbid all tanning salons and sunlight. If he is not tall and strong, then it's time to get his $$ to a gym!

* * *

The first day of school was a blur, a stressful surreal blur. I had everyone staring at me, guys giving me googely eyes, and girls glaring at me the entire day. I also got in trouble for the most... randomly ridicules thing. Forks high was realllllly... different. I had never lived in a world where adults didn't trust me, but here...

At lunch, finding a table to sit at was the hardest thing EVER!!! I walked around, looking for a table, or even just a seat to sit at. But there wasn't one.

"Everything." said this one guy as I walked by their table. They seamed to take no notice of me... they were too far into their conversation...

"Did you see nipples?" the guy across from him asked eagerly.

"It only counts if you saw a nipple." said another guy at the table.

"That's true dude." agreed someone.

I walked away, slightly disgusted. There was a table of girls that looked African. I walked over to them and said,"Jambo." It was a traditional greeting in Africa, and I prayed that they understood it.

"What?" said the burnett sitting closest to me.

I used to have a lot of friends in Africa, but apparently none here in Forks.... And the people that stared at me with dazzled eyes I didn't consider friends, just star struck teenage guys.

After a few more minuets of hovering, I settled on just leaving the cafeteria. Yep, you guessed it. I ate my lunch in the girl's bathroom. It made me feel isolated and unwelcome. I wanted friends. I wanted to be accepted, but at the same time, me.

After school, as I was walking up the front porch steps, trying unsuccessfully to escape the rair, my dad asked me,"Hey, how was your first day?"

I looked at him for a second, before continuing into the house. I hoped that he would get the clue I left unspoken.

The next day, I managed to snag a seat in class before anyone else took it. That seat just happened to be next to the two people who tried to help me out yesterday.

"Hey, Is that your natural hair color?" the big guy asked, leaning towards me.

"Yeah." I said

"It's gorgeous." he said simply.

"Thank you." I said with a smile. Finally! People to talk to!!!

"See, this is the color I want," he said, bringing my head close to his so he could put my hair on his head.

With a little laugh, the girl sitting in front of him said,"This is Emmett... He's almost too gay to function."

Emmett. I inputted the name into my brain so I could remember him. Emmett let go of my haor, and sat back in his seat. "It's nice to meet you." I said to both of them.

A jock passing bye glared at the girl. "Nice wig Alice. What's it made of?" he taunted. So her name was Alice.

"Your Mom's chest hair!" shew yelled at him. Then she turned to me and said in a sweet, "I'm Alice."

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said, then looked at me schedule I had stuck in my binder cover. "Do you guys know where room G 14 is?"

Emmett took my schedule and read over it. "Health. Tuesday and Thursdays. Room G 14..." he trailed off.

"I think that's in the back building." Alice said, looking at Emmett...

"Yeah, that's in the back building." he said.

"Yeah, we'll take you there." Alice replied.

"Thanks." I took my schedule back just as the bell rang. We filled out of the classroom, all pushing to get out of home room. Out in the hallways, it was like a mob. People were packed together. Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled my along, Alice trailing behind us.

"Watch out please! New Meat coming through!" he yelled over the people. For a second I doubted him, but then people started moving away.

"Health. Spanish." he read off my schedule as we walked across the well mannered grasses in the back of the school. It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks, so the sun was bright and there wasn't a drop of rain in sight. "You're taking twelfth grade calculus?" he asked amazed.

"Yeah. I like math." I said simply.

"Eew. Why?" he said confused.

"Because it's the same in every country." I said, which was true.

"That's beautiful." Awkward. Did he just call my words beautiful? Weird. "This girl's deep."

"Hey, where's the back building?" I asked looking around for any kind of building, but not finding any.

"It burnt down in 1987." said Alice, sitting down under a tree, Emmett following her action.

"Won't we get into some sort of trouble for this?" I still didn't know much about this school, but from yesterday, I didn't want to take any chance.

"Why would we get you into trouble? We're your friends." she said like that would solve the whole thing. I looked back at the school. I knew that it was bad to skip class, but Jessica said that we were friends, and I was in no position to pass up friends. I sat down in the grass cross legged. I guess I'll never know what I missed on that first day of class.

* * *

Skip to Health class

* * *

A big man that looked as if he was the gym coach also stood in front of a black board.

"Don't have sex. Because you will get pregnant, and die. Don't have sex in the missionary position. Don't have sex standing up... just don't do it, promise?" he looked reallly uncomfortable. "Alright, everybody take some rubbers." he said, holding up a plastic container.

**(A./n. I would usually have left that out, but I just thought it was waaaaay too funny)**

* * *

"Why didn't they just keep home schooling you?" asked Alice.

"They wanted me to get 'socialized'." I said

"Oh you'll get socialized, all right. A little slice like you." said Emmett, leaning back onto mis forearms.

"What are you talking about?" I said, truly clueless.

"You're a regulation hottie." said Alice as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" ok, did these two have brain damage or something?

"Own it," Emmett set his hand on my ankle.

"How do you spell your name again?" said Alice, doodling something on a piece of paper.

Uh, Bella. B-E-L-L-A." I said. Who doesn't know how to spell Bella?

"Yeah, okay. Just checking"

"All in the name that is Holy, will you look at Lauren Mallory's gym clothes?" said Emmett, staring at the field behind in front of us. The gym class students were filing out onto the field. A few girls were definitely wearing some really short shorts.

"Of course all the Plastics have to be in the same gym class." Jessica didn't even look up from her doodling.

"Who are the Plastics?" I asked.

"They're teen royalty. If Forks was US Weekly, they would always be on the cover." said Emmett.

"That one there," said Alice pointing to a blonde girl that was clapping her hands, trying to catch the ball that was being thrown to her. OF course she didn't even come close to catching it. It bounced off of her boobs. "Is Lauren Mallory. She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet. Emmett sat next to her in English last year."

"She asked me how to spell 'orange'." I cracked a laugh. Wow. She apparently gave 'Dumb Blondes' a whole new name.

"And that little one? That's Jessica Stanley." Alice said, nodding at a little girl with short burnett, talking avidly on a cell phone. I resisted the urge to laugh when a ball came flying at her, knocking her and her cell phone to the ground.

"She's totally rich because her dad invented Toaster Strudel." Emmett added.

"Jessica Stanley knows everybody's business. She knows everything about everyone." Alice said smirking.

"That's why her hair's so big. It's full of secrets!" Emmett said. I resisted the urge to laugh again. His face just looked sooooo funny.

"And evil takes a human form in Rosalie Hale."

It would have been impossible not to notice her. Rosalie hale wasn't walking onto the field like every one else. No. She was being carried!!! She was acting like the Queen. She had four guys all carrying her onto the field, her blonde hair hanging. When they set her down, she blew a kiss to one of the guys.

"Don't be fooled, because she may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing, slut-faced, ho-bag. But in reality, she's so much more than that.

"She's the Queen Bee. The star. Those two are just her little workers." said Emmett. He sounded a bit... mad.

"Rosalie Hale. How do I even begin to explain Rosalie Hale?" Alice said, staring off into the distance.

It was almost as if a bunch of different people just started saying things.

A chubby girl with pigtails said,"Rosalie Hale is flawless."

A small faced brown girl said,"She has two Fendi purses and a red BMW."

An Asian boy with a blue jacket said,"I hear her hair is insured for $10,000."

A burnett girl leaning against a pillar said,"I hear she does car commercials. In Japan!"

A girl with a yellow gym jacket and her hair pulled into a bun said,"Her favourite movie is Varsity Blues."

Two girls side by side in wheel chairs siad,"One time, she met John Stemos on a plane."

"And he told her she was pretty."

A girl with mousey brown hair said, "One time, she punched me in the face. It was Awesome!"

* * *

**YAY!!!! FINALLY AN UPDATE!!!! LOL**

**Love it? Hate it? Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. AN note I'm Soo Sorry

**Hey my readers. **

**I want to apologize for having such a delay in my chapters. The last few months have been absolutely crazy. From setting up for our dance, to exams, to planning and packing for trips, to summer romances, to being away from home for an entire month without access to my computer. **

**I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter, but I just wanted to let all my readers know that I am in the process of writing the next chapters for all my stories. **

**Thanks so much,**

**Future-Little-Mrs.-Teddy-Lupin **


End file.
